Here's Ryoko
by Tache
Summary: Ryoga has wondered back to Jusenkyo. Will he be able to cure his curse or will he get a different curse? But surely even a different curse would solve the whole P-chan problem, right?


Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2.

Chapter 1: Here's Ryoko

Ryoga walked down the street in a seldom way. All around him people were carrying on their everyday lives without a care in the world. This made the lost boy miserable. He let out a sigh. 'Oh Akane, how I long to see you.' He mused, 'but you're in Nerima while I'm miles away.'

"Oh Akane, when will I finally be able to tell you how much I love you?" He cried out, causing all the people around him to stare. Some even to start whispering amongst themselves. Suddenly, without warning, Ryoga felt two feet connect with the top of his head.

"Yo Ryoga, how's it hanging?" He heard the voice of his arch-rival, Ranma, come from above his head. Ryoga let out a growl.

"Ranma, what are you doing in Sapporo? " He asked, fighting to control his rage.

"This is Nerima, you directionless dolt." Ranma replied as he leapt off his rivals head landing beside him, "Surely you should recognize the place by now." In anger, Ryoga swung him umbrella at Ranma, who jumped out of the way.

"Shut up, Ranma! Because of you I've seen hell!" The lost boy screamed. Ranma let out a chuckle.

"So what did I do this time?" He asked in amusement. He swiftly leapt aside as Ryoga did his Breaking Point technique on the spot he once stood, pelting the lost boy with shards of concrete.

"Quiet! By now you should realize that all my misery is entirely your fault! When you ran from our man to man duel, that was the start of my hell!"

"You still haven't gotten over that?" Ranma asked, "And I didn't run, you kept me waiting for four days. How long was I supposed to wait?"

"I real man would wait an eternity for a man to man duel." Ryoga smirked, "Running makes you a pathetic little girl." Ranma's eyebrow twitched at this insult. He took a deep breath in attempt to control his rage, but it was in vein. Smoothly he leapt into the air and flew at Ryoga with a kick.

"I'm a man!" He screamed as he knocked Ryoga backwards with the force of his kick. Ryoga had crossed his arms over his chest the absorb most of the impact. Ranma didn't let up. "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" He cried as he launching his fists at lightning speed. The punches pushed Ryoga further back and Ranma followed, not letting up. Neither one noticed that they were heading towards the fence blocking off the cannel. With a final punch, he knock Ryoga back so he back was right up again the fence.

Still not noticing where he was, Ryoga taunted Ranma some more, "Bring it on, little girl!" That was the final straw for Ranma as he leapt back into the air, ready to launch a duel ending kick.

"Who are you calling a girl?" He screamed as he knocked Ryoga right through the fence, knocking him into the cannel before. Unfortunately for Ranma, his momentum sent him falling into the cannel as well. A now female Ranma sat in the cannel, grumbling.

"Damn it, why is it always water?" He muttered as he looked around for his rival. He was expecting to see Ryoga's clothes floating around next to an angry black pig, but instead he was surprised to see another person sitting next to him wearing the same clothes Ryoga had been wearing. Ranma stared in shock, this couldn't be Ryoga. Ryoga was cursed to transform into a pig in cold water. Besides this person had blue hair and was definitely female from the way her wet shirt was clinging to her chest.

"Ah, I'm sorry, miss, I didn't see you down here." Ranma apologised, still glancing around trying to find signs of her rival, "You haven't happened to see a boy fall down here wearing the same clothes as you fall down he before me and transform into a pig, have you?" The girl growled at him, for a reason the Ranma was unsure of. He didn't know what he could have done to offend this girl? But then he wondered why she was down here in the first place. Had he mistaken her for Ryoga in his blind rage due to her clothing and knocked her down here? That couldn't be it. That was definitely Ryoga who had taunted him.

"Ranma," She hissed, "This is all your fault!" Ranma's eyes widened as the girl threw a punch at his head. He bobbed his head out of the way still staring at the girl before him. There was only one person he knew who talked like that.

"Ryoga, is that you?" She asked, still in shock. He couldn't really believe it, but it explained why she was in the same clothes as his rival and why he didn't see a certain black pig around. The girl made no comment and just continued to give Ranma a death glare, "Why are you a girl?"

"I told you, it's your fault!" She told him angrily. Ranma was confused.

"But I knocked you in the Heituennichuan, not the Nyannichuan. How is your sudden girl curse my fault?" He asked. Ryoga continued to glare at him.

"If you hadn't knocked me in the Heituennichuan, I would have had nothing to do with that cursed place." He told his now female rival, "But if you insist, I'll tell you how I got this new curse."

Flashback

Ryoga was wandering through a mountain reign. Like usual he was lost and had no idea where he was. All he knew was that he was alone in these mountains, or at least he thought he was alone.

"Oh, Mr. Customer, it so good to see you again." He turned to the source of the voice. He let out a gasp when he saw the speaker.

"Aren't you the guide from Jusenkyo?" He asked. The man nodded.

"That me." He said. Ryoga was confused.

"What are you doing in Hokkaido?" He asked. The guide scratched his head and laughed.

"You very funny, Mr. Customer. Hokkaido in Japan. You in China right now." The guide told him. Ryoga gasped.

"I'm in China? How did that happen? I don't remember crossing the ocean." He muttered. The guide decided not to comment.

"Yes, you in China. Just few minutes away from Jusenkyo in fact." The guide said. Ryoga's eyes lit up. It was about time his poor sense of direction would pay off for him. If he had a normal sense of direction like everyone else, then there was no way he would have accidently wandered here.

"Really? Then I can finally be cured of this curse?" He asked the quide.

"Mr. Customer, you no like being pig?" The guide asked as he led the lost boy to Jusenkyo.

"Why would I like it?" Ryoga screamed, "Would you like almost being turned into someone's lunch again and again?"

"Guess Mr. Customer have point." The guide commented as the two walked into the valley of cursed springs. The guide led Ryoga over to a certain spring and pointed at it. "This right here Nannichuan. Tragic tale of man who drown here nineteen hundred year ago. Now whoever fall in turn into man. It tragic tale."

Ryoga was having a hard time containing his excitement. At last, he would never be a pig again. Finally, once again he could go swimming without transforming. "At last, I'll be human again!" He cried out and sprinted towards the spring. To the guide's surprise though he ran right past the Nannichuan.

"Um, Mr. Customer, where you going?" He asked confused. He watched in astonishment as Ryoga jumped into the air and cannon balled into a different spring. The guide just blinked as Ryoga resurfaced. Ryoga looked at his hands with glee.

"Alright, I'm human!" He cried. Since he was excited, he assumed his high pitched voice was only a result of his excitement. The guide continued to blink.

"Well Mr. Customer, it true you still human, but why you jump in Nyannichuan when you ask me to point out Nannichuan?" Ryoga paled upon hearing this and looked down. He saw his shirt clinging to two lumps that weren't there before and gasped. Slowly he climbed out of the spring and checked down his pants and saw nothing done there. He let out a scream.

"Curse my lousy sense of direction!" He screamed in his new feminine voice. He pounded his fist into the ground as tears dripped from his eyes. Finally he looked up, wiping his eyes. "Wait, it's not too late. I can just jump in the Nannichuan now and forget this happened." The guide gasped.

"No Mr. Customer, that too dangerous!" He cried. Ryoga looked at him.

"How would it be dangerous?" He asked.

"You just receive Nyannichuan curse. Curse unstable right now. To jump in different spring so soon cause Nyannichuan curse to mix with new curse rather than be replaced." The guide explained. Ryoga gasped.

"Then if I were to jump in the Nannichuan now..." He trailed off, not really wanting to think about it.

"Right, Mr. Customer, you jump in Nannichuan now, you end up cursed to turn into person who both male and female at same time." The guide said. Ryoga shuddered at this.

"So how long until this curse is stable enough to be replaced instead of blended?"

"At very least six months." The guide told him, "But if I Mr. Customer, I wait longer to be safe." Ryoga let out a sigh. Looks like he would have to get used to being a girl half the time. Well at least it would probably be better than being a pig half the time.

End Flashback

The two currently female boys walked towards the Tendo dojo as Ryoga finished his tale. Ranma was trying to fight down his laughter as he saw Ryoga glare at him. Only Ryoga with his poor sense of direction was jump into the wrong spring after having the Nannichuan pointed out to him. But then again, Mousse with his poor eye sight and bring to proud to wear his glasses may think the guide was pointing at a different spring. Ryoga growled at him.

"Ranma, it's your fault I was looking for the Nannichuan in the first place. That means this new curse is your responsibility as well, so you are under honor not to tell anyone about this curse." He told his rival. Ranma let out a sigh.

"Fine, at least the whole P-chan thing is done. Not even Akane can be stupid enough not to see the truth now." He said as he opened the gate to the Tendo dojo.

"Don't you insult Akane like that!" Ryoga told him.

"Shut up, Ryoga. I still can't believe she never found out you were P-chan." He said as he opened the door to the house. "I'm home." He called out. He heard footsteps coming down the hall and soon saw his fiancée carrying a plate of what he assumed was burnt cookies.

"Oh Ranma, you're finally back. I made you some..." She trailed off as she saw the female Ryoga standing beside her currently female fiancé and gasped. "I never knew..." Ranma smiled, looks like Akane did have some brains after all, "I can't believe Ryoga never told me..." Ryoga gulped. Would she figure out the truth about P-chan as well now? "I can't believe that I never knew that Ryoga..." Ryoga wanted to hide. He just knew Akane would want to kill him. "Had a twin sister." Akane finally finished. At that comment Ranma face faulted. Apparently his fiancée was that stupid.

Ryoga blinked. Akane wasn't on to him. She didn't want to kill him, but should he tell her the truth. He gulped as he thought of being sent into orbit via Akane's mallet. Maybe it'd be in his best interest to play along. "That's right! I'm Ryoga's twin sister!" He said with a smile, "My name is Ryoko!"

To Be Continued...


End file.
